Cakecroft
by cLoswin
Summary: This is cake slash. Mycroft shares a romantic evening with his one true love.


***This was way too much fun to write. Just…wow. I officially ship Mycroft with cake. It's cheesy and insane and surprisingly one of my better ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

****Nothing is mine. **

Mycroft Holmes sat alone in his office. It was eleven thirty in the evening, and the lights were dimmed, creating a very smooth, relaxing atmosphere. His mahogany desk sat empty, littered with piles of professional looking paperwork, that he was contentedly neglecting. Mycroft was the British Government, he hardly completed any of his files himself.

Mycroft himself sat in a comfortable, leather arm chair, legs crossed, hands folded underneath his chin, and a look of deep concentration on his face, with a hint of longing and sadness in his eyes. He was deep in thought, busy with the hundred thousand things that had gone wrong earlier in the day. It had been complete and utter chaos.

He'd texted Sherlock 38 times over the course of the day, begging him to take a case of a very important government official found dead in the North end of London; in the most detailed description of the incident he had been allowed to release, there had been suspicion of organised crime, and for the safety of hundreds of jobs, Mycroft had to deal with it. Sherlock had failed to answer even one of his digital messages. Rather, Sherlock was far too busy snogging Army Doctors to give a flip about anything Mycroft had to say, not unlike every other failed attempt Mycroft had made at reaching him for help ( or any other time Mycroft has anything to say at all). Therefore Mycroft was left to make phone calls, order people about, and even run about the city himself, cleaning up loads of messes that had taken place due to the unfortunate incident.

He was exhausted and downright distraught. With all of this drama, Mycroft was feeling desperate and alone. He couldn't stand to focus on the events of the day for a moment. It was one of those nights he could not stand to be by himself. He needed to…he needed _it. _Mycroft's stomach grumbled viciously.

As handfuls of delectable acts filled his mind, he couldn't help but fantasize about all of the downright_ filthy _things he could be enjoying himself with, rather than sitting in this chair, alone. He _needed it so bad. _Dreaming about it…_that_… would _never _be enough.

Mycroft got up out of his chair with a lustful look in his eyes. He knew this was wrong, where he was about to go. But _good G-D _ he hadn't felt this much desire in years. If he didn't get his fix, and fast, he thought he might implode.

Mycroft quickly punched a few commands into the keypad of his expensive smart phone and began to pace around his almost deserted office anxiously for what seemed like an eternity. Why the bloody hell was she taking so long? He'd been here for hours prior the text….wishing…wanting…needing…How DARE she take this long? She needn't hurry unless she wanted to keep her job.

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime, a gorgeous young women, dressed in a red cocktail dress walked into Mycroft Holmes office, carrying a pink, medium sized parcel. Mycroft practically leapt in delight, that is, after having shouted at the young secretary for being so inconveniently late.

She had claimed in her defense that she wasn't on the clock, and she had been at a party for a friend. But Mycroft had been far too overwhelmed with all of the delight and excitement the parcel held for him to hear the end of her lengthy, boring excuses. He rushed her out of his office as quickly as she had gently handed over his box.

At last, Mycroft was alone with his _one and only_. He took the parcel from the his secretary set it on his coffee table. He then made his way to his pantry where he had hidden his most treasured collection; a stash of ornate antique glass plates, gorgeous golden silverware, and large, brilliantly shining knifes and their sharpeners, all organized with special shelving and casing within the cabinet.

Mycroft gathered his materials and sat directly across from his parcel. Finally, he reached out his hands, shaking with anticipation to gently remove the only thing keeping him from being with his true muse. As he lifted the lid, the image of a most delectable, mouth-watering, creamy, sinfully sweet looking double chocolate cheese cake, complete with fudge icing tulips, caramel syrup drizzle, and a lovely white chocolate flower in the very centre.

Mycroft simply marveled at the beauty of the only thing that mattered in the world, the most delectable looking cake he' d seen in years. He could feel the drool dripping down his lips as he gently sliced the cake in four, serving himself a quarter of the 12 serving cake to indulge in.

Mycroft felt his heart beating at a pace of a million miles an hour as he sliced his fork into his little slice of heaven. He cradled the fork with such carefulness and adoration, as a new mother might cradle her new born child. Slowly, and gently, he inserted the fork into his mouth, allowing every sense in his body to explode with pleasure as the melting fudge and buttercream melted together in his mouth, creating a symphony of explosive flavour and _magic_ on his tongue.

Mycroft cried out in satisfaction, absolutely lost in every little precise detail of the confectionary. He groaned and squeaked with joy more and more with every blissful bite, completely baffled at how something so small could make him feel so _joyous _and _free _and_ alive. _

As Mycroft swallowed his last bite, he let out a deep breath of relief and satisfaction. He leaned back in his chair and unbuttoned his trousers, leaving room for his temporarily bloated stomach. He felt himself well up with warmth and happiness as he considered the best slice of cake he'd consumed in years. He replayed the moment back in his head at least twenty times before he drifted soundly to sleep in his leather chair, but not before whispering almost inaudibly,

"_There has never been anyone else for me but you."_

*****Reviews to me is Mycroft to cake.**


End file.
